One method of accessing the Internet is by using digital subscriber line (DSL) technology, which has several varieties, including asymmetric DSL (ADSL) and very high bit rate DSL (VDSL) versions. ADSL is one version of DSL technology that expands the useable bandwidth of existing copper telephone lines. ADSL is “asymmetric” in that ADSL reserves more bandwidth in one direction than in the other, which may be beneficial for users who do not require equal bandwidth in both directions. In one implementation, ADSL signals generally occupy the frequency band between about 25 kHz and 1.104 MHz. In this configuration, ADSL uses the frequency band between about 25 kHz and 120 kHz to transmit upstream signals (signals from a customer premises to a central office) and the frequency band between about 150 kHz to 1.104 MHz to transmit downstream signals (signals from the central office to a customer premises).
ADSL employs Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM) to separate upstream and downstream signals and to separate ADSL signals from POTS (Plain Old Telephone Service) band signals, which reside below 4 kHz. VDSL also uses FDM to separate downstream and upstream channels as well as to separate both downstream and upstream channels from POTS signals.
DSL signals generally degrade as they traverse the local loop. Hence, the longer the local loop length, the more degraded the DSL signal will tend to be upon arriving at a central office or a customer premises. DSL signal degradation over a local loop may be caused, for example, by factors such as: signal attenuation, crosstalk, thermal noise, impulse noise, and ingress noise from commercial radio transmitters. The dominant impairment, however, is often signal attenuation. For example, a transmitted VDSL signal can suffer as much as 60 dB or more of attenuation on long loops, which substantially reduces the useable signal, greatly reducing potential data rates.